The present disclosure relates to an all wheel drive motorcycle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an all wheel drive motorcycle a front wheel drive train that provides enhanced soft terrain riding capabilities.
Many people enjoy riding motorcycles on the road as well as off road. One class of motorcycle is an adventure motorcycle, which is designed to travel over both hard, high traction surfaces or roads as well as soft and/or uneven terrain.
When driving a motorcycle off road, the motorcycle can encounter rough terrain, obstacles or soft soil conditions, such as sand and gravel. When driving a motorcycle on soft terrain, such as sand or gravel, cornering or turning the motorcycle can be difficult. If the angle of the front wheel relative to the direction of travel becomes too great, the front wheel has a tendency of plowing in the soft terrain. What is meant by plowing is that the front wheel is positioned to move at an angle to the direction of travel and the motorcycle continues in the current direction of travel in spite of the angle of the wheel. Having a front wheel plow in soft terrain can be hazardous to the rider because of the instability that is created.
One way to maintain control of a motorcycle while riding off road is to provide a drive force to the front wheel. Providing a driving force to the front wheel also aids in steering the motorcycle in soft terrain. The driving force to the front wheel can pull the motorcycle through the soft terrain, which in turn can prevent the front wheel from plowing.
A potential issue is that as a front wheel of an all wheel drive motorcycle is turned or cornered, a torque steer is typically created which can impart instability to the motorcycle. However, the front wheel drive system can be designed to essentially eliminate torque steer. Once such front wheel drive system is disclosed in Lawson U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,641, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
While it can be beneficial to provide a driving force to the front wheel in some instances, especially when travelling in soft or uneven terrain, there are also instances when it would be beneficial for the front wheel to be able to free wheel, such as when driving on a high traction surface, such as a paved road. What is meant by free wheeling is that the wheel rotates without any drive force being imparted on the wheel. Providing power to the front wheel while driving on high traction surfaces, such as a road, tends to provide feedback to the rider through the handlebars while riding, which can make the steering of the motorcycle somewhat unstable.